Leo's Oath
by heyitstempest
Summary: After Gaea has been destroyed as much as possible, and a truce has been made with the Romans, guess who has an oath to keep to? That's right, Leo! Sorry for Typos, OCs, and plot holes. ONESHOT RATED T because couple-y stuff and cause I can.


In this story, the others do not know about Leo and Calypso.

"I'm coming back for you, Calypso," he said to the night wind. "I swear it on the River Styx."

Time: Several hours after fighting with the Romans has ended. Truce has been made.

i don't own Percy Jackson.

because of wifi troubles, I can't add bold and italics. Add them in your head, please.

PoV: Third Person.

* * *

The Seven laid on the beach at Camp Half Blood, completely exhausted. Percy and Annabeth were entangled together, fast asleep, with Blackjack, Percy's pegasus snoozing with a half eaten apple hanging out of his mouth. Piper was laying in Jason's lap, resting her eyes. Frank was lazily drawing patterns in the sand with his last arrow, and Hazel was summoning random gems and levitating it, occasionally feeding her horse, Arion, nuggets of gold. Everyone was calm.

Except for Leo.

As soon as Piper mumbled into Jason's knee, "what do we do now?" And Jason replied, "Pipes, don't jinx it." Leo made a sound like a strangled scream.

Everyone except Percy and Annabeth snapped to attention and looked at Leo, who was frantically searching through his backpack, then gave up and started riffling through his tool belt.

"Leo?" Piper asked. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry— need to find— crystal— I swore— gotta go!" He slung his pack over his shoulder and took off running, without even bothering to zip it up.

"Wait— Leo!" Piper called, and got unsteadily to her feet, trying not to stand on a twisted ankle. She started limping after him as fast as she could.

"Wait, Pipes." Jason said. "Let me just fly us. We'll go faster than he can run." Piper nodded and was lifted into the air, and the air pushed the two of them after Leo.

Hazel and Frank decided to follow, and Hazel pulled Frank into Arion. Despite riding Arion at the speed of sound many times, Frank still had trouble staying on. However, Frank was a lot more comfortable with holding Hazel around her waist as they rode, compared to before.

Hazel set Arion at a steady canter, and looked back at the beach as they rose away. She laughed at the sight of Percy and Annabeth all alone on the beach with a snoring pegasus.

By the time they had all caught up with Leo, he was opening the rock door to Bunker Nine. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear his name being called or the horse's hooves on the forest floor.

He continued mumbling to himself as he searched through cabinets of wires and other tools, patting Buford the Wonder Table on a corner as he waddled past. The other four tramped behind Leo, trying to make themselves heard.

Leo stepped up to a workbench and took a very complicated looking device out of his belt and took it apart in record time. Only then did Leo notice the others.

He yelped. "Holy Mother of Rhea don't scare me like that!"

"Uh," Jason said. "We've been making as much noise as we can."

Leo waved his hand impatiently. "I didn't hear you. I need to fix this so I can get back."

"Leo," Hazel said. "What's got you so flustered?"

"Wait, Leo." Frank said. "You mumbled 'Calypso'. We found you before the House of Hades, where Calypso used to live, and you were acting weird. Does this have anything to do with her?"

Leo scratched his head. "Uh, maybe." He seemed to get more agitated. "Listen guys, I have to work on this," His voice turned frantic. "I swore, guys! I swore on it! I swore on the river Styx!"

"Um, Leo? Why would you do that?"

Leo returned to his project. "Can I just work right now, please? Ill fill you in later, if you want to go with me."

"Um." Hazel said. "Go where?"

"Ask Percy." Was all he said.

Piper nodded, and pulled Jason towards the stone door. Hazel patted Leo on the shoulder before doing the same to Frank. The door automatically opened as they approached.

Back on the beach, Percy and Annabeth finally woke up as their four friends approached without Leo.

"Guys? Where's Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"He's in bunker nine," Frank said. "He wouldn't tell us exactly what he's working on, all we know is he's trying to get somewhere." He looked pointedly at Percy.

Percy blinked. "What?"

"He told us you would know where he's trying to go." Hazel told him.

Now Percy looked confused. "What, is this place somewhere he can't just fly to?"

"Apparently so, Percy. I guess we'll have to wait for him to tell us, unless you know anything about where he's headed?"

Percy looked at his friends. "It feels like you're interrogating me," he muttered. "What else did he say?"

Frank sighed. "I asked if it had to do with Calypso, and he said maybe. All I know is we went there before the House of Hades."

Complete understanding hit Percy's face. "Ogygia." He said.

"Oh-gee what?" Jason asked.

"Oh-gee-gee-ah," Percy said impatiently. "I've been there before."

"Wait, what? When?" Annabeth asked.

"Woah woah woah, Annabeth didn't know about this? That's huge."

Percy laughed. "It was before we were dating. I blew up Mt. St. Helens—"

"Wait, you blew up Mt. St. Helens?" Jason asked in astonishment.

"They were throwing lava at me!" Percy whined. "So I summoned water and blew it up! Anyways, I landed in Ogygia and yeah, it was kinda funny. when I got back to camp, they were holding my funeral and Annabeth was saying stuff. In the middle of a sentence she goes "and he's right there!" And everyone screamed it was hilarious."

"It was not! We all thought you were dead!" Annabeth hissed, but Percy only laughed.

"He's probably trying to get to Ogygia, assuming he's already been there." Percy told the others.

Scene change: Few days later

Leo bolts into the dining hall and rushes over to where the other six are eating. Since the war ended, Chiron decided the rule where campers must sit by cabin wasn't practical considering how full some were compared to others, and given the amount of Roman demigods still there since fighting had ended.

"Guys! I'm ready! Lets go!"

"Uh, Leo? Are you okay?"

"Yes-I'm-fine!" He said in a rush. "Let's go!"

"Leo! You haven't eaten or slept in three days and you smell like stomach acid. I am not traveling with you like that." Hazel told him. "Besides, Chiron doesn't even know about this?"

Leo winked. "How would you know what stomach acid smells like?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Do not tell me you've never thrown up when you hadn't eaten anything before." Leo shook his head. "Lucky," Piper grumbled.

Percy moved over so Leo could sit down. "Leo, eat something. I hate it break it to you, but you look like you've lost ten pounds."

"When you're showering, we'll ask Chiron if we can go." Annabeth told him.

"But I'm not going to shower!"

"Leo. No ones going to want to get near you. We're only tolerating you because we're required." Jason sighed.

Leo grunted and started wolfing down pizza, despite the other's protests to slow down. He had obviously realized how hungry he was.

As soon as he finished, he got hyper again.

"Leo!" Percy said over Leo's excitement. "Being smelly and sleep deprived will not help you get to Ogygia, you know."

Leo stopped short. "How did you know about that?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I've been there too, you know."

Leo nodded. "You hurt her. A lot."

Percy nodded sadly. "I know. She's my biggest what-if. I had to leave just as much as you did."

Leo sighed and nodded again. "I guess you're right." He hit his fist on the table. "Okay!" He said to the other six. "Here's my plan. First, we go to Olympus. I don't care how hard it is to get up there, but we will." He pointed to Percy, then Annabeth. "Remember when Percy made them swear on the Styx that they would free the peaceful titans and Calypso in addition to everything else?"

Percy and Annabeth slowly nodded. "Exactly!" He said. "They didn't keep their oath!"

"How do you know all this?" Piper asked curiously.

Leo winked. "I have my ways." He stood up. "Okay, I'm going to go shower. Then we leave."

"Sleep too, Leo." Jason told him.

Leo scoffed. Jason glared until Leo relented. He sighed and left for the showers.

Scene change: Leaving— Morning

Percy's POV

"Okay," Annabeth told us. "Argus will take us into the city for Olympus, and wait for us to drive back. If all goes well, we'll be back by noon to board the Argo II and head for Ogygia. I've already asked Chiron, we're allowed to go, and Calypso is welcome to stay here."

The others nodded and headed down the hill.

They the automatic door opened and let them into the Empire State Building. There was a long line of tourists waiting to go to the top, but we skirted past them. No one noticed us.

We marched up to the front desk. The doorman was the same one that had been there when I was twelve. He looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow. "You again?"

I nodded. "600th floor."

"We wish to speak to the council." Piper told him in a clear voice, adding a little charmspeak.

He sighed and nodded. "I guess you know what to do." He handed me his key card.

I handed him a drachma and we trooped past to an elevator.

We flew up to the top listening to some cheesy elevator music. I really regretted not including better elevator music in my gift.

The doors opened and we stepped out onto Olympus. The old ruins weren't there, but it was only half rebuilt, thanks to Annabeth of course.

Nature spirits and minor gods and goddesses gasped and stared as we pasted. Obviously they weren't expecting visitors.

We walked into the throne 'room' where about half of the Olympians sat on their thrones. I immediately bowed to Zeus and then my dad. "My lord, Father." My friends did the same thing to their parents, except for Leo, who yelled, "DADDY! HI!"

Hephaestus sighed, looking like wished he didn't know Leo.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus snapped. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Several things, really. So we save your godly hides for the second time with little help from you, and you don't even stick to your oath that Percy made you say." Annabeth told them in her most demanding, annoyed sounding voice. Even I felt myself flinch.

We looked at Zeus's affronted yet panicky look on his face. Athena laughed a little, nodding in approval at her daughter.

"And you!" Annabeth rounded on her mom, wiping the smirk off her face. "Just— achk, really?! It's all your fault Percy and I fell into Tartarus. It's all your fault Bob had to die!" She spat.

Zeus looked like he was about to vaporize all of us, but then there was a loud crash from the way we had come in.

"I HEARD VOICES!" Hermes yelled at the top of his lungs. He spotted us and he lit up like a Christmas tree. "HUMANS!" He cried, and flew over to us on his sandals. "Here! Deliver these for me!" Hermes dumped about a hundred of packages on top of us, all stamped with Hermes Express and with a little carrying bag for Drachmas.

"Uh, Hermes, we'd love to, but we have a quest we need to get going on. Except, there was one slight issue with your oath you made," I told him cautiously.

"Remember how, after the Kronos was defeated, you gave me a gift. I had you swear on the River Styx that you would claim your children by and maybe even tell us who they were. In addition, I told you that Calypso an the other Peaceful Titan kind should be pardoned. Meaning, forgive them and release them from their prisons and curses. Which, you have not done."

Zeus glared at me. "And how do you know that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Leo said sarcastically. "Khione kinda plucked me off my ship, shot me into the air, I built a flaming helicopter while falling, and crashed into Calypso's dining table."

Hephaestus looked impressed at his son.

So that's what happened, I thought.

Zeus finally relented. "Fine." He said. "We'll release Calypso and the others."

"Um," I said. "Does this mean Olympus isn't closed?"

Hermes, who had been looking bored, snapped to attention. "Yes! Yes! Say yes!" He said to Zeus.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Whatever, yes, fine." He muttered a few unrepeatable words under his breath in Ancient Greek.

"Great. Okay, can you make sure she doesn't leave without us getting there?" He said to Hermes more than anything. "But don't tell her we're coming?"

"Wait, why don't you want her to know?" Hazel asked him.

Leo shrugged. "Leo world. You gotta do everything with a flourish."

Everything was set, and we were ready to climb aboard the Argo II. All of the seven were going, and Chiron had granted permission to go with out a chaperone.

Thank the gods.

We lifted off and headed to Ogygia.

The trip mainly consisted of Leo and Festus doing the work, minus when we forced Leo to sleep and all that jazz, with the occasional monster attack.

About a day into the trip there was an incident where Piper ended up teaching all of us how to braid. I'm pretty sure Annabeth filmed it, but I can't be certain.

A day later, around noon, we heard a scream and a shout from where Leo was, with Festus's head. We all rushed to the scene to his aid, only to find Festus and Leo alone. Leo was bouncing up and down, flapping his arms.

"It's on the radar! Look guys! Look!"

We all crowded around the screen excitedly. Sure enough, Ogygia had appeared on the map.

"Alright, Festus, I'm gonna switch you to sonar and drop down into the water."

Festus let out a few creaks, the oars turned, and we slowly descended.

I watched Annabeth, who was deep in thought. "Wise girl, whatcha thinking?" I asked her. I could practically see her jumbled thoughts.

As soon as we touched the water, she blurted out, "Percy! What's our position?"

I searched my head for the answer, but it wasn't there. I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess the islands still meant to be uncharted, at least to mortals.

"Guys! It's in view! Land ho! About five more minutes, get ready to dock!" Leo yelled to us.

I left for my cabin to collect the few belongings I had brought along. I made sure I had nectar, ambrosia, and drachmas. By the time I got to the deck, the others were already there.

"Aaandd... Touch down!" Leo yelled dramatically. "Letsgoletsgoletsgo!" He said enthusiastically.

When we had all made it on to the beach, he told us his plan.

He was going to go find her, where ever she was, and we were to stay out of sight until he came and found us.

He led us to his lean to that he had apparently made when he had stayed here. After he made sure it was empty, he told us to sit down and stay put.

Leo's POV

I crept along the beach, trying to stay in the shadows. I decided to try finding her in the garden first, since that's where she was that time of day. Well, when the sun was where it was. Same thing.

Sure enough, she was gardening, her back to me. She was stabbing the dirt, muttering nonsense about demigods, gods, and the Fates. She was covered in a film of dust like she had taken a bath in soil.

"Empty promises," I heard her mumble. "He was lying. He's never coming back, he'll forget me just like the others. It was all just—an—empty—promise." She insisted at the dirt.

I took the chance. "How 'bout a full promise?"

She froze, then whipped around. There was an astonished expression on her face, but her eyes were shining. Slowly she stood up, and then flung her arms around me.

I stumbled back a little to keep my balance. What was I supposed to do? Was hugging her back the right thing? I had absolutely no clue. I took a chance and did just that.

"You came back!" She said happily into my ear.

"Yeah," I said. "I know."

Calypso laughed her clear laugh, then jumped up and down.

"Wow, Calypso, it's almost as if you're happy to see me."

She froze and blushed. "I am certainly, not happy to see you. Just that, if you came back, maybe I can leave."

I smiled, took her hand and brought her back towards my old lean to, where my friends sat.

"Yeah, well, before we came here we had a little chat with Zeus and managed to convince him to open Ogygia and release you."

She eyed me. "Who's we?"

"My friends. Surely I've told you about them? Don't be mad, but they came here with me. I would never had been allowed to leave alone." She nodded and I continued. "They're all in that lean to I made. Bit cramped, but it's not like they hate each other."

Calypso laughed. "And your friends are...?"

"Oh, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and Percy."

"Uh," Calypso said uncomfortably. "Do any of these girls... Like you?"

"What kind of like?" I asked. "I mean, Piper's my best friend, Annabeth still scares me, and Hazels like my sister."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean like-like, Leo. Not just as friends."

"Oh! Nah, they're all taken. I was kinda the loner, the seventh wheel until you came along. Well, until I crashed into your dining table."

She laughed again. "I guess we were both loners. But not anymore, right?" She squeezed my hand.

"Yeah! Definitely! Uh, what does this mean?"

She punched my shoulder with her free hand. "What do you think?"

"Um," I scratched my head uncomfortably. "That... I'm taken too?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, stupid."

I punched the air. "Yes!" I yelled. "Oh, and I hate to bring it up, but please don't give Percy a hard time," I watched her expression darken. "When I was here the first time, He and Annabeth were kinda in Tartarus."

Calypso gasped. "What? How?"

"The short story is; Annabeth finds Mark of Athena, Arachne pulls her into Tartarus, Percy catches her, they both fall and get out through the Doors of Death."

Calypso gulped. By now we were in hearing range of my friends.

"EY! Pipes! Sparky! Lets go! I yelled out two of my friends. Groaning, they all crawled out of the lean to one at a time.

"Leo, why couldn't we stay on the ship?" Jason asked, rubbing his temples.

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" I asked, then motioned to Calypso. "This is Calypso, by the way." Then I pointed to each of my friends. "Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy and Annabeth. Piper and Jason are together, Frank and Hazel are, and obviously there's Percabeth."

"Wait, Perca— who?" Percy asked. "Sounds like a disease."

"Oh my gods, Percy, how do you know who Percabeth is?" Piper scolded him.

Percy cocked his head in confusion. I rolled my eyes. "Percabeth is a term Piper made up. It's you guys's name mashed together."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "So, as if we're one person?"

"Yup."

Percy and Annabeth shrugged simultaneously, then laughed after realizing it.

Percy looked at Calypso, and their eyes lingered on each others for a few seconds. Percy's eyes seemed to hold an extreme apology. I squeezed her hand tighter for a second.

"Hey, Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yeah?" I asked. There was a mischievous glint in Piper's eyes.

"Isn't there something you're forgetting to tell us?" She looked pointedly at my hand in Calypso's.

"Oh. This." I held up my hand that was holding hers and giggled. Then I clamped my hand over my mouth.

Hazel laughed. "Did you just giggle?"

I scoffed. "I don't giggle, Hazel. What are you talking about?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Quite the contrary, actually."

"Oh shut up," I grumbled. "Okay, you know her curse. Falls in love with every hero to end up here? Well, long story short, the feeling's mutual."

Piper waved her hands. "That's so sweet!"

"You know, you really are like your mom sometimes," Percy told her.

"Shut it, Percy. How would you even know that?"

He shrugged. "I met her a few times. Once she showed up in the middle of a quest and talked to me about Annabeth. Annabeth, of all people. Oh yeah," He turned to Hazel and Frank. "That was the time I was looking for Annabeth near Camp Jupiter." They nodded at this.

"Okay, so, Calypso." I said. "Are you coming?"

She looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to come with us? We'll take you with us to Camp Half-Blood. It's not like the rest of the world, it's all nature and Greekyness."

Everyone laughed at the word. "Well, duh, I want to come! I've been trapped here for three thousand years, what do you think?"

I joined in with laughing. "Let's go! Festus wants to meet you, and we've got catching up to do,"

"Okay, okay! Let me just get my stuff." She snapped her fingers, and I realized her invisible servants were lingering around her. Soon enough a plain white bag came floating towards us.

"Where did that thing come from?" I asked.

Calypso tilted her head. "I don't know," she said. "One of the servants must've weaved it." She grabbed the bag and pulled me towards the ship, following my friends.

"Woooaaahh." Calypso said in amazement as soon as the Argo II came into view.

"Cool, huh?" I asked as we stepped onto the deck. "C'mon!" I pulled her to Festus.

"Festus, raise the sails! We're going radar!"

Festus made a series of creaking noises. I felt my face grow red.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" I insisted.

Calypso smiled. "What did he say?" She patted the top of his head. He made a rumbling noise.

I scratched my ear. "Uh, nothing."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "So, I guess we really can have the , huh?" She asked.

I grinned. "Well, duh! But, I don't know know about the bursting into flames thing,"

"You could just do that trick magicians do where they swallow fire."

I jumped up and down. "Like this!" I summoned a small ball of fire, concentrating to keep it from spreading, and lobbed it down my throat. I held my hands in a "ta-da," gesture, then coughed it up.

"Blegh." I said. "Fire doesn't taste good."

Piper's POV

The trip back to Camp was peaceful. Most of the time Calypso was around Leo, but when he had to sleep, she hung around with us. She even taught me a faster and stronger way of braiding. (Jason insisted on learning how.)

The funniest thing was when Leo and Calypso talked. They bickered like Percy and Annabeth and were constantly telling the other they hated each other. (With love, of course.)

When we finally made it back to camp, we were greeted by the entire Hephaestus cabin. After a ton of hellos, we finally broke away to greet Chiron.

He was in the middle of archery practice.

"We're baaack!" Leo called, dodging a stray arrow before I pulled him back.

After Chiron shooed us out and told us to wait ten minutes, we sat on the beach, near the same spot we had sat a week earlier.

Of course, as soon as we got settled, Leo jumped up again. "I have to show you around!"

And so we began the famous tour of Camp Half Blood.

By the time we had showed her all of the cabins, Chiron trotted over to us.

"Hello! I'm Chiron, You must be Calypso!"

She nodded and shook his hand.

Chiron told her how they had set up a temporary place to stay. They would build her something more permanent, if she wished to stay.

"I'd love to, if it's okay with all of you." She answered.

After she was assured that it would be no trouble at all, Leo, Annabeth and Calypso headed to bunker Nine to begin working on the blueprints of her new home. (After dropping her stuff off at her temporary one first, of course.)

* * *

Sorry the ending was kind of sucky.

I couldn't think of any other way to end it.

I was planning on making the other's reactions a lot more major, but I didn't have time and the apps I use to write haven't been syncing properly and are just being super annoying.

This was incredibly hard to upload. My app I use wouldn't sync or let me open the folder, so half of this was missing. I had to turn off the wifi off then on to get to it. On top of that my wifi keeps going haywire and won't connect more than half the time unless I'm ten feet away from the router and I've reset it recently. Sorry, rant over.


End file.
